(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to correcting an estimated range of a source-to-sensor distance in response to a range difference error that is determined by comparing and processing data collected in a near field (or otherwise) from a sensor and from a reference.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Often, equipment such as hydrophones are tested and calibrated during the manufacturing and operational phases of the life cycle of the equipment. As such, test equipment for hydrophone applications is arranged in various locations relative to the units of the equipment undergoing testing. Common difficulties encountered while performing the tests include measuring the various distances between and amongst acoustic sources and reference hydrophones and the units under test. Errors in measurement of the distance affect the accuracy of the measurements made, and thus degrade equipment performance when the equipment is not optimally calibrated. Furthermore, relative motion among the acoustic source, reference hydrophone and the unit under test affects the accuracy of the measurements made.